The Disappearing Act
by Homicidal Penguins Ruler
Summary: When the Fellowship comes together to begin their quest to destroy the One Ring, Sauron, and all his nasty creations, they disappear... But to where is the only valid question.
1. Default Chapter

The Disappearing Act   
  
It was a beautiful fall afternoon. As nine companions came together. They looked from one another. Their eyes showing concern, fear, and excitement all wrapped up into one glance. Suddenly a strong voice cut through their worried glances.   
  
"You shall be The Fellowship Of the...."   
  
Elrond was suddenly cut off in mid sentence by a bright white flash that covered all of court yard they sat in. He brought his hand in front of his eyes, the flash being to much for ones eyes to look at. As the bright flash died down he blinked his eyes looking around. The Fellowship had disappeared.   
  
"Where have they gone?"   
  
He looked around to the fellow race's that sat there bewildered as well. 'Was this some magic by Mithrandir or some other force?' Elrond thought to himself.   
  
Thranduil spoke up first, "Where is my son? What magic has been caused here Elrond? I want my son back!" He looked straight at Elrond his eyes filled with worry that soon consumed the rest of the races.   
  
"Where is Legolas? What have you done with him?" The elves first questioned looking straight at the remaining dwarves. "You have done some magic to take him away haven't you? Where did you send him?" The pointed their fingers moving closer to them.   
  
The dwarves did not take this accusation very lightly "You have done this yourselves, you and your Elvin magic!" They screamed back to the elves.   
  
Elrond soon snapped out of his deep thought. He looked at them bickering from one to another, raising his hands.   
  
"SILENCE! None of this was any of our own magic. You all know this, so accusing one another will not bring any of our companions back. We must search the grounds for them and if they do not turn up.....Then we can only hope that whatever force that took them from here, will not harm them." He sighed looking down. 'Let us hope this was not Sauron's doing or they will not return back to us' He thought to himself not wanting to cause any more worry that had already spread.   
  
The rest of them nodded understanding his commands. The elves from Mirkwood took the south of Rivendell, while the dwarves searched the North. On all of their minds of course was where they had disappeared to, and would they return.....alive.   
  
-Where have the Fellowship disappeared to? Who took them away from their time? And will they come back alive...All will be answered in the next chapter.- 


	2. Ch 2

A/N: I do not own the characters of The Lord Of The Rings. I just write storys pretaining to them. ^.^ Enjoy.  
  
As the bright white flash died down.The Fellowship looked around, they all stood in the same places they were when Elrond had started speaking but not the same place. Pipin raised his head looking up at the florescent lights that obviously were not the sun. He looked over to Mary with a folorn expression.  
  
"Mary" He said.  
  
"What Pipin?" His expression matching his friends.  
  
"Am I dead?" Pipins eyes begging him to say no.  
  
"If you are then I am to." He turned his eyes onto Gandalf, the one man who could answer what was going on. Pipin nodded looking over to the red blinking lights coming off the unset clocks. Aragorn having a grim face put a hand to Gandalf's shoulder. Whispering to him not wanting to cause a comotion amongst the Fellowship.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Gandalf still in awe at the huge store they now stood in. He soon gained his composer back. Looking back to Aragorn, worry could be seen in his old grey eyes.  
  
"....I do not know." He turned his eyes back to the shelves of many electronic items surrounding the.  
  
Legolas had picked up every word between them. A distressed look coming over him. Although most of them had by now snapped out of their awe look to worried. There was only one of the group who was more curious then worried. Pipin had been entranced by the alarm clocks blinking lights. So while everyone was busy bickering amongst eachother about what to do now. He strayed away from the group climbing up one of the shelves to the second one. His eyes glossed over with excitment. As he lifted one of his hands up off the shelf over the buttons, curiously he put pressure on his hand pushing them down. Suddenly the clock had stopped blinking, questionly he tilted his head aside wondering 'What's going on?' Not more then a minute after the clock stopped blinking a loud beeping noise was made, he had accidently set it off. Startled by the sound he lost his footing on the shelf falling back onto the hard ground, hitting his head hard. Everyone in the Fellowship stopped their bickering and turned their eyes onto Pipin and the strange device making so much noise. Gandalf shot dagger glares at Pipin.  
  
"Fool of a took!"  
  
"Gandalf I'm sorry just please make the sound stop" Pipin said throwing his hands over his ears. Before Gandalf could even take a step forward. A woman moved her hand over to the alarm button and pressed it down once.  
  
"God that was annoying"  
  
-Who is this strange woman? Did she summon the Fellowship to her? All will be told in the next chapter.-  
  
-Read and Review Please- 


	3. New Friends

-A/N sorry that I haven't written any lately but I've been busy with school, anyway here's chapter 2 enjoy.-  
  
As she turned her gaze from the clock she eyed the fellowship curiously as they continued to stare at her. She had shoulder length black hair with excentuated her dark blue eyes beautifully, her skin was a pale ivory color but what really took them by surprise was her clothing. She wore ankle high black boots that zipped up the sides, a knee length black velvet skirt with a slit up her thigh, and a black tank top with a heart on fire in the middle. Around her neck she had a silver chained necklace that hung down against her chest with a silver sword in the middle that was surrounded by a white dragon with two ruby's for the eyes. She slowly hoisted a black messenger bag around her neck, as she raised a brow at them.  
  
"Riiigghhtt" Her tone was a little wavering since she was a little creeped out. She leaned over as she lent a hand down to Pippin, her gaze turning to him. "Are you all right? you took a nasty fall there." He just stared up at her, and then to her hand, as he took it hesitantly.  
  
"I'm...Um....Fine, thank you." He spoke stuttering in the beginning a little. She simply nodded back to him, as she pulled him up in front of her.  
  
"No problem, just be more careful." She turned walking off, as she headed for the stores exit. It was quite calm that day, but she didn't have much else to do so she might as well leave for home. Gandalf quickly got his composer back, as he looked back to the others.  
  
"I think we should follow her, she could prove helpful to us." The rest of the fellowship simply nodded along, as the continued along after her their minds set on getting the girl and questioning her. She sensed someone was following her, as she turned slowly and looked to see the same guys who were staring at her before were now following her. "..Oh great stalkers.." Her eyes grew wide, as she hurried out along towards the exit when she noticed a security card that would set off the alarm. "Hmm...This should slow them down." She spoke silently to herself, as she smirked. As she hooked it into the two plastic electronic security system, and immediately it began to beep loudly but before she could be caught in the door she was gone and the fellowship was trying to hurry out the door but were stopped by a security guard.  
  
"Excuse me...Um sirs...I must check you out for any products you might be stealing." He began to search Gandalf's robes, as he kept his eyes on the rest of them. Gandalf just simply let him, as he did not wish to cause a scene. He glanced to Legolas out of the corner of his eyes, as she nodded his head towards the door. Legolas nodded understanding what this meant, as he slipped out of the door before the guard could see. As he ran outside he quickly stopped, as he looked around to see the bright neon lights coming from the sign outside the store, but he had to remind himself that he was looking for this girl. As he shook his head, his blue eyes began to search for her, as they soon rested on her standing beside a metal rod in the ground. He walked over to her, as he stood beside her staring at her. He could not dare to take his eyes off her for a moment. As she saw him out of the corner of her eyes, as she was getting anxious again. 'I thought I had gotten rid of them, god what is with these guys.' She turned as she stared back at him, now she becoming less worried and more aggravated by Legolas's constant staring.  
  
"All right freak I don't know what's wrong with you and your friends but I suggest you back the hell away from me before I kick you in the bad place and yell RAPE!" She took in a deep breath since she had screamed that all out without a single break. As she screamed into his face, he simple quirked a brow at her language, he had never heard a woman say such vulgar things. He refused to speak back to her, as he awaited for Gandalf to give him word to do so. She just shook her head, as she sat down on the bench pulling a piece of her dark hair behind her ear but only to his surprise it was pointed like an elf. 'She's an elf....But...How?' He eyed her ears now, as he had forgotten all about Gandalf and the fellowship at this point.  
  
"Legolas." Gandalf placed a hand upon his shoulder, as he looked down at the girl seeing her ear now as well.  
  
Legolas turned as he looked to Gandalf a little startled, he must have been so caught up in thought that he had not heard them. "She's an elf...Can this be possible?"  
  
"...I do not know.."  
  
She looked up to them, as she glared. "Ya know it's rude to talk about someone, WHEN THEY'RE RIGHT THERE!" Her hands were clinging tightly to the bench below her, as her knuckles were now turning white from the pressure.  
  
"I am sorry m'lady, we did not mean anything against it..We are not from around here, and you took us by surprise.." Legolas spoke in a respectable tone, as he bowed his head gently in respect, something elvish men were taught to act around women.  
  
She quirked a brow, as she watched him bow his head. "Ya I can tell, you guys must have obviously read your history book to much.....I know your here for one of those conventions aren't you?...Your the elf guy.." She snapped her finger, as she thought about this for a moment. She had not been in high school for about a year now and she had already forgotten the history of Middle Earth. "...Legolas, that's it....The Fellowship right?" She smirked as she looked to them all.  
  
As Legolas heard his name spoken, he raised a brow curiously. He had never had a single idea that he nor the fellowship was known here. 'She spoke my name..How could she know me?' He questioned himself, as he looked to Gandalf for an answer that only he would know hopefully. Gandalf could only stare on in curiosity at her, but then something struck him, she knew about the Fellowship but now they would have to decide whether or not she was on the side of good or evil. But before he could ask her anything a huge metal machine pulled up before them as it made a loud shrieking noise. Almost simultaneously they shoved their hands over their ears, as they looked to the machine.  
  
"What is it Gandalf?" Aragorn spoke above the sound, as he eyed it warily.  
  
She stood up, as she looked to Aragorn raising a brow. "I guess you really aren't from around here.....Haven't you ever seen a bus before?" The door from the bus slid open, as she moved towards the stairs of it.  
  
Gandalf looked to Aragorn and then back to the girl, as he stepped onto the bus. They were still set on getting answers from her. She slowly stepped onto the bus, as she slid into her pocket and brought out a quarter and dropped it in the box, as she slowly made her way down the hall of the bus.  
  
"Hmm..." He eyed how she had dropped coins into the box in the front of the bus.  
  
"Hey buddy hurry up and pay so I can get out of here." A deep voice spoke from the drivers seat of the bus, as Gandalf looked up to person who had spoken to him but only to be surprised by the dark Urukhai that sat there. Legolas looked ahead of Gandalf to see what had stopped him from moving, as saw the Urukhai and immediately he brought out his bow and arrow as he held it to the creatures face.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" The driver yelled as he put his hands up in front of his face, as he backed up against the window. "Buddy if you want the money then take it, I don't really need it."  
  
She turned, as she stared at the arrow to the drivers face, her eyes going wide. "Shit." She ran up to the front of the bus, as she stood in front of the arrow. "Ok can we please talk about this?" As she spoke her voice quivered gently, as she eyed the arrow.  
  
As she moved in front of his arrow Legolas brought it back, as he held it in his hand just in case he would need it again. 'She protected an Urukhai, but why?' he eyed her questionably. As she saw the arrow drop from her, she let out a deep breath of relief. 'Thank god' Was all she could think.  
  
"Here I'll pay, you guys take a seat in the back....Ok?" She reached into her bag, as she placed more quarters into the box, one for each of them. As each of them walked past her and took a seat in the back, she watched them warily. She then turned as she looked to the driver.  
  
"Sorry about that, they've never seen a bus before...." She let out a nervous laugh, as she made her way to the back of the bus. The driver just sat there for a moment still stunned by everything, as he then pulled himself together and shut the doors to the bus as he drove off. 'Psycho's...God I should've never quit college.' He thought to himself, as he glanced in the rear view mirror at the people. As she sat down, she turned gently in her seat as she looked at them.  
  
"Are you guys psycho or what? Because that little stunt you pulled right now was very very messed up." Her eyes traveled over each of them and fell upon Legolas. He continued to watch her, as he stood up from his seat and took one beside her.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Subtly could no longer wait, he needed to know the questions he asked.  
  
She quirked a brow, as she watched him sit beside her. "Ok I know you take your whole little convention seriously but don't you think you can quit this whole game? I mean your in the real world, not the past."  
  
"Past? What are you talking about?" He quirked a brow to her.  
  
Gandalf could no longer control Legolas for he himself wished to know what was going on as well, so he conceded to let him question for them all.  
  
"Past, history...Aren't you from one of those conventions....Or are you just a freak who wears these old clothes and pretend to be someone else?" Her eyes traveled each one of them. She had now idea who they were or what they were doing here but she was already annoyed and freaked out a little by their antics.  
  
"We do not know where we are or how we got here for that matter. We were about to set out on a mission to destroy the one ring of power but then we were sent here by a flash of bright light....Then we saw you...And you are a elf, so we thought that you might be able to help us, but we see that you have made pacts with those creatures." Legolas spoke with a disgust in his voice as he mentioned the last part of his sentence. "So you must be entwined with the evil that brought us here." His angered eyes moved off of the Urukhai driving the bus to the girl who now sat beside him. As he looked upon her his expression seemed to soften by just looking upon her beautiful and young features.  
  
She quirked a brow at him. As she tried not to laugh at how he was getting so angered, but she couldn't resist. A smile grew over her lips. Her arms slowly slid across her chest, as she crossed one leg over the other. "Ya know your lip curls when you get angry and it's really funny..."  
  
At the comment she made he smiled gently to her. He had never met a female elf with a sense of humor like that before, usually they would just giggle and stare at him while he practiced his fighting skills with other elves. Gimli watched between them both, as he gave a roll of his eyes to their pathetic flirting, although he never really had flirted with another female at least he knew of a better way to do so other then just smiling to her. He gave a obvious clearing of his throat, as he held tightly to his axe in hand.  
  
As she heard him clearing his throat she eyed him, a smug look still on her face. "Now the little evil comment isn't true, I'm not evil, or at least I don't think I'm evil....But anyway how you got here I have no idea, I only heard the alarm clock going off so I went to go shut it off because it sounded annoying...Now I still think your crazy but I'm open minded so I'll buy your story until I find out that your escaped mental patients from the psycho ward, all right?" She eyed them all, as she spoke.  
  
"All right" Gandalf spoke breaking in before anyone else, he had long remained silent because he knew others would get the answers he needed.  
  
Legolas eyed her, as he nodded in response to her question. "Since you know my name please speak yours lovely name to me so that I may call you something other then beautiful." He smiled, as he gently freed one of her hands and took it into his own, as he gently kissed the top of her hand.  
  
Her smile grew larger, as she let him kiss her hand. A light rosy color moved up her cheeks to her ears, as she became a little warm. She knew she was blushing and if he took this any further she would probably blush madly. "Valeria, Valeria Pozsonyi."  
  
As his lips moved up from her hand, they traveled to her eyes as he smiled warmly to her. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."  
  
That was it, she could feel her cheeks becoming warmer but she could not become like those ridiculous girls who giggled at the site of a guy saying such charming things to her, she would not be won over like that. She took a deep breath, as she eyed him.  
  
"I'm sure that you say that to all the girls" She brought her hand from his, as she laid it in her lap. Her eyes traveled from his own to the rest of The Fellowship that now sat behind her, their eyes boring into her. It seemed that the little act Legolas had pulled has got more attention then she had wanted, and telling by the grins on their faces it was priceless.  
  
"Well...If that isn't awkward enough, this sure takes the cake....Ok now I already know this guy, but who are the rest of you supposed to be?" She had a pretty good guess at who they were but this seemed more fun.  
  
"I am Gandalf The Gray." He looked ready to point out who everyone else was, and sure enough he raised his hand as he turned in seat and pointed to the first person he saw. "That is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Frodo Baggins, Sam Wise Gamgee, Perigren Took, Meridok Brandybook, Boromir son of Denethor, and Gimli son of Gloin." Most of them nodded their heads in a hello.  
  
"Heys, nice to meet you all." She nodded back to them, as she sat back in her seat. She watched out the window to see if her stop was coming up soon, and especially what to tell her Grandma when she brought them home with her. 'I could say they're homeless people who are crazy and think that they are from the olden days....Ok that wouldn't exactly work out well.....Hm, think think..I GOT IT!' 


End file.
